Bad Cops
Bad Cops is the first instalment of the Bad Cops Series (Bad Cops, Bad Cops 2: Back with the Vengeance, Bad Cops 3: Now it's Personal!). This movie was filmed in 2016. This film is directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Michael as Cypher Raige, Simon as Barry B Benson, Jonathan as Brusky, Ben as Vegeta and Albert as The Business Man. Plot It starts off with the Black-hooded man named Barry B Benson leaning behind the wall and walked into the bathroom. In the bathroom, the businessman just washed his hands and was about to go out, but Barry grips the businessman's neck and chokes him to the bathroom wall. With Barry B Benson escaping from the murder activity he did, Vegeta went into the bathroom and was freaked out. He points out that the corpse of the businessman is dead. Vegeta was then upset that the corpse was lying at the bathroom wall. So the only solution he could think of is to call the police. So he decided to call Detective Brusky and Cypher Raige. Vegeta called the two detectives inside the darkroom to tell them about the murder going on. During his calls, he was mistaken to say Cypher Raige instead of Detective Cypher Raige. During Vegeta's calls, Cypher Raige was outside with his "small" phone and answered to Vegeta that they'll be coming quickly to investigate the crime. After the call, the two detectives drove their truck, when they parked, they came out with Raige walking casually, while Brusky was combing his hair. They both planned to split up and investigate the murderer. Brusky went to the field and find the murderer, while Raige went inside to find the murderer. Meanwhile, while Brusky's job was to investigate, he got distracted and played football. He then came across this man named Thomas. while playing football]] They both started to make friends, so he plays football with him forgetting his investigation. Switching the scene to Cypher Raige, he was focusing on his investigation and was looking at a piece of leaf uselessly. When Brusky stopped playing football, he notices that he was not doing his investigating job, so he went inside and investigate the gym, but he found a basketball, which distracts him again. He then spent the rest of his hours throwing his shots and forgets his job again. After his multiple shots, he spotted two dumbbells and ditched his basketball. After he did his fitness, he saw Thomas was holding his basketball. Thomas then asks if he can play basketball with him and Brusky was hype to play Basketball with him. Brusky showed Thomas some shots and he even did a shot where he was hanging on the hoop. Thomas boasts and said that he could do what Brusky would do, but he did not jump that high and missed. Brusky then realized that he was forgetting his job again, so he ditched Thomas and focused on his investigation. When Brusky was gone, Thomas was doing something fishy. Meanwhile, in Cypher Raige's perspective, he was asking a whole lot of citizens if they are murderers. He also did some weird things like asking himself at the mirror and asking a corpse. None of them is murderers, except the man in the dark hood, he was tying his shoelace and was prepared to run after he replied to Cypher Raige that he's a murderer. Cypher Raige then walks away and freezes, realizing that the hooded man (Barry B Benson) was the murderer. So he ran and chased him. Barry ran into the gym and went through the left black curtain. Cypher Raige then followed Barry into the left curtain. Barry then came out of the right curtain and went into the left curtain. Cypher Raige did the same thing as he followed Barry. They both did it again and again. Until Barry was tired of it and ran straight out from the right curtain. Cypher Raige did the same and chased after Barry. Cypher and Barry exited the gym and ran out of the corridor. Barry's final destination was going into the library, so did Cypher Raige, but he almost ran into the door and stormed inside the library. Inside the dark library with a light bulb on, Barry was alone in the middle of the library. But he's not afraid, so he walked slowly and Cypher Raige ran in the background. Barry looked behind but there's no one behind him, so he continued walking, Cypher ran again, but this time, Barry did not see it, so he kept on walking slowly and watching where Cypher Raige is. When Barry was still looking on his front, Cypher Raige ambushed Barry and pushed him down. Barry kicked him and he fell down. Barry then punched Cypher in his face, he counter-attacks him by lifting Barry's leg and threw him down the floor. Barry did the same to Cypher. Cypher Raige got up and tried to knock him down while he was about to punch but Barry did a spin on him and got Cypher Raige down. Brusky came in, with a horror of Cypher unconscious. Barry then came and attack Brusky, he felt it and he knocked him down by pushing Barry's leg down. With Barry on the floor, Brusky violently punches him simultaneously. When Barry became weak, Brusky grips his neck and put him to the chair. Cypher Raige message Brusky that he was feeling ok, so he rolled closer to the chair and got up, Cypher came to captured Barry, while he was trying to kick him but Cypher snatched Barry's glasses off and told off that the hooded man or the man named Thomas was actually Barry B Benson. Brusky's mind was exploded, he can't believe Thomas was actually Barry B Benson. Brusky was outrage and he violently threw him out of the chair. Cypher Raige explains about Barry and Brusky was tired of Cypher's story about Barry. Cypher demands Brusky to put Barry into the wooden cattle cart. Brusky apprehends Barry and threw him into the cart. The two detectives successfully defeated the murderer and pushed the cart to the Dim chamber. In conclusion, Cypher Raige was relaxing on his chair and told off that they have completed the mission and he then ate his Cheez-Its afterwards. Main Film Category:Bad Cops series Category:Videos